The Cold Wind Blows
by spiderclone51
Summary: Through dark magic, an evil, alternate version of Elsa has managed to go through dimensions and find Elsa, who is struggling with the power that she has. Will the Ice Queen manage to corrupt her, or will Anna be able to save her from herself? T for now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

"Bring me the book." The woman never needed to name the book; not that she knew the title of the book anyway. The name of the book had been lost to the ages, and even without a name, it was well known for having darkness follow it where ever it went.

"Of course, your Highness." She heard one of her minions shuffling to the bookshelf, and after a moment's pause, grabbed something, before shuffling back. _At least I don't need to tell it which book, _she thought, as a snow-white hand slowly appeared from the shadows, holding the ancient tome that she had requested as if it burned it._ I had to destroy the five before one of them figured it out._

Snatching it from the hand, which promptly returned to the shadows, the woman turned back to the desk in front of her, and taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the book.

A wave of black magic rushed out of the book and flowed around her, causing her to smile. Setting the book down, she began picturing the ritual that she required in her mind. Keeping her eyes on the book, she watched as as a page turned by itself, quickly followed by another, and another. Soon, the book was flipping through pages, going to the one that she wanted.

Once, she would have opened the book, and read every dark spell, every blood ritual, every evil incantation. Now, since she had read the book from cover to cover, she just had to think about what she wanted and the book found it for her.

After some time, the book slowly stopped stopped, finally ending up on the ritual that the woman required. She scanned it, making sure that it was the same as she remembered from the last time she saw it. Grabbing the book, she turned toward an empty space on the floor and began to draw the intricate signs and symbols needed for the ritual, double-checking to make sure that every one of them were correct.

_That's the problem with dark magic, _she laughed to herself, as she corrected a symbol for the fifth time_. If any of it was messed up, it would have terrible consequences. Then again, _as she stood up, moved out of the hexagon, and stared down at her completed handiwork,_ the benefits far outweigh the risks._

"I need six of you," she ordered, watching as shapes separated themselves from the shadows and began to make their way toward her. Pointing to the hexagon, she then directed them to stand on the points of it, just inside the border.

_Now for the fun part,_ she thought, smiling darkly, as she removed the magic that was keeping her minions alive. The woman noted with satisfaction that without a sound, they gave their lives willingly and simply melted into a massive black puddle that covered the hexagon.

With that done, she slowly began to read the incantation from the tome, making sure to pronounce each phrase correctly as she felt her magic being pulled into the darkness of the puddle. Even though she knew it would happen, it was disconcerting to have no control on her magic. The temperature in the room began dropping, but she didn't feel it as she continued reading, each word causing more magic to be pulled out of her.

When she felt as if she would pass out, due to her exhaustion, the black hexagon flashed brightly, indicating that it was time to finish the spell. Saying the final words of the incantation, she dipped her free hand into the puddle, and reared back in surprise. For someone who was never cold, it felt as if her hand had just been frozen solid, going all the way to the bone marrow, and shattered. The black gunk coated her hand, and with the last use of her remaining magic, shot it toward the nearest wall, causing her to collapse to the ground, all of her magic spent till it could replenish.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the glob of gunk hit the wall, and with a strange pulse, began pulling the rest of it out of the hexagon. It spread, expanding until it had covered the wall into a massive, black snowflake. Then, without warning, it went transparent, showing a room behind it, completely made of ice.

If an unobservant person looked at it, they might have thought that it was a weird doorway leading into a strange room, but the woman knew better. It was a portal, leading to a land that was similar to her own, but with subtle differences. For months, she had been observing this world, especially focusing on one particular person, waiting for the right time to bridge the gap. That time was now.

Having had enough time to recover, she slowly got up and walked toward the portal. She gently ran her hand across the surface, causing it ripple from her contact. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to step across the threshold when a voice stopped her.

"Your Majesty..." The woman paused at the edge of the portal and turned to see Ice-Shard, the first of her minions she had created, appearing out of the shadows. He kept his eyes downcast and stopped a respectful distance way from the monarch. She waited for him to continue, starting to grow impatient.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked, cautiously raising his gaze till it rested upon her, trying not to anger her. As her eyes narrowed, he hastily tried to explain. "Is just...we haven't had time to check out this place and don't know what's on the other side..."

She smirked, as Ice-Shard visibly shrunk back, fearful for his life. While he never would know, she always had a soft spot for her first creation. That being the case, while she would never do anything to him, she didn't let that stop her from threatening him.

"Dear sweet, cautious, Ice-Shard," the woman began sarcastically, laughing at how he cringed at each word. "I've have already checked out this this place. In fact, the only reason I'm going there is to help a young lady come to grips with her power."

He looked at her questioningly, knowing that behind that statement lay a hidden agenda, one that would make sure that she was ahead in the end. "Is that really all, your Highness?"

"Why Ice-Shard," Elsa, the Ice Queen replied, with a wicked grin, "have I ever lied to you?"

* * *

Here is my first Frozen Fanfic. While I had this idea for a while, it was only recently, due to a friend's suggestion, that I decided to actually put thought down on paper. I'm not sure if I will continue this story; it most likely depend on the reaction I get from people.

Also, just to inform you, this is my third fanfic, so no guarantees about quality. If you have any suggestions, please, don't hesitate to review or PM me or anything. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ There, _Elsa thought, as she filled the air with ice crystals, giving the appearance of stars floating all around,_ it's finally done._

Though it had taken the last hours of the night to finish her castle, she felt great; it was exactly as she had imagined it all the years ago, when she was trying to comfort herself after her ice powers grew stronger.

The walls and ceiling were a nice translucent blue, allowing her to see her own reflection in them; the chandelier glistening in the morning light, giving off a warm glow; the staircase elegant and regal, just what a queen would want; it was perfect. She allowed herself a smile, a genuine smile, as she twirled around, trying to take everything in.

After all those years of pushing down her powers, of having to conceal them from the servants and especially Anna, it was nice to be able let it go and be herself. Even if it meant she was no longer queen of Arendelle, it was totally worth it. _And besides, Anna will do a great job as Queen; she can even have all those parties that she wanted._

Looking back, Elsa realized it was her own fault that Anna was so frightened when she saw her older sister shoot ice out of her fingertips. Going all the way back to when they were kids, Elsa saw one major thing that she should have done better, something that would have changed everything: used her powers wisely, instead of allowing Anna to convince her to create winter wonderlands so they could have fun.

At the time, she had thought it had been harmless fun, until, Elsa accidentally struck her sister with her powers, almost killing her. Since then, through fear of hurting someone else, she had distanced herself from her and everyone else, allowing no one to get close to her.

_Wow, its hard to believe that it was only yesterday that I became Queen, saw my sister since...that day, lost control of my powers, and had to flee my kingdom. But now, even though I am alone, I don't have to worry about hurting anyone, ever again._

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the room, ripping her from her thoughts and causing a chill to go down her spine. Elsa shivered, wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to keep warm, feeling as the goosebumps began to travel down. _Where did that wind come from, and why do I feel cold; __I've never felt cold before..._

She glanced around, feeling a little fearful as she allowed defensive ice crystals to form on her fingertips. While she knew that something had caused it, she saw nothing; the only sign of life was the her reflection. Forcing herself to calm down, she was almost to the point of believing it was nothing when, seemingly out of nowhere, a cold, gale force wind came billowing through, nearly causing her to be blown over.

Using ice to keep herself anchored, Elsa tried to find the source of it. Just when she was about to leave the room, to try and find the source somewhere else, she noticed a black spot appearing on one of the walls where the wind seemed to be coming from. At first, it was just a small spot, no bigger than her hand, but then it began to grow and stretch; soon, it covered most of the wall in the shape of a massive hexagon, before turning and contorting into a giant, black snowflake.

Then, just like that, the wind stopped, as if it had never happened. Elsa shivered, more due to fear than the cold, as she stared at the snowflake begin to ripple, giving it the appearance of black water. Elsa prepared, readying herself for whatever was about to happen, when a voice came drifting out of it.

"Easy now, just relax. I'm not here to hurt you." The voice stated matter of factly. Elsa stared at the snowflake uneasily. The voice seemed so familiar, and she could tell it was feminine, yet...there was something about it that made chills go down Elsa's spine.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Elsa shouted at the voice, trying to overcome the fear that seemed to be growing inside of her. The voice seemed to realize this.

"Someone's on edge, aren't they? Don't worry, I'm going to help you control your powers, so you will now longer have to use that old mantra, 'Conceal, don't feel," crap. Won't that be better?" The voice seemed to be coming from all around her, causing her to whirl around searching for it

"I can already guess what has happened to you," the voice continued, whispering almost seductively in her ears. "All your life, you have been worried about losing control of your powers, of hurting someone you care about?" Elsa's gasp of surprise was all the answer the voice needed. "What if I told you, I could teach you a way, that you would never hurt anyone you ever cared about, ever again."

"Now, we could continue this conversation like this, with you basically talking to the air or, I could properly introduce myself, and we could meet face to...face."

Elsa stood there, pondering what what the voice had said. _Everything the voice said...was true and if she could help me, then I should allow her to come over, and yet...why do I get the feeling there is something else this voice wants?_

"Very well, I will allow you to come forward, but only to help me with my powers." Elsa stated, trying to sound more like the regal Queen she used to be, rather than the frightened girl she felt like. The voice cackled at that, sounding as if that was the most funny thing it had ever heard.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_," the voice said sarcastically, almost as if it knew what had happened.

Slowly, the snowflake began to ripple, as something made its way through. It took a moment for Elsa to realize that it was a hand. She stared at it, with a mixture of amazement and disgust, when the rest of the body the hand was attached to came out, causing Elsa to reel back and fall to the ground, scrambling from the sight before her.

The woman was garbed in a gown of white and blue, covered in snowflake patterns on the sleeves, with a cape of ice flowing behind her; the collar of the dress reached up behind her neck, causing Elsa's eyes to be drawn to the woman's pointed blonde hair and the sharp, silver crown that rested upon it. However, what had caused Elsa to flinch away in horror, was the eyes; the familiar cerulean eyes, icy and cold.

_No wonder the voice sounded so familiar, _she thought, as the woman slowly made her way toward Elsa._ This woman, this person before me is...me._

The woman smiled with a predatory grin down at the girl before her. "I see you recognize me, but allow me to introduce myself anyway. My name is Elsa, and my dear, I am here to help you discover your full potential. So, shall we get started?"

* * *

AN: Well, my friend made me promise not to give up on this, so I will keep posting. If you guys have any ideas about how to help me make this better, don't hesitate to tell me.

PS: If anyone is confused about when this is taking place, it is right after Elsa created her castle, but before Anna shows up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, are you planning on getting up anytime soon, or are you just going to continue sitting there, staring at me like a dumb animal?" The Ice Queen demanded, glaring down at the younger, alternate version of herself. While the Ice Queen had known that this Elsa would have been shocked at the sight of seeing herself, the look on the poor girl's face was priceless; however, it got old very quickly, as she continued sitting on the floor, with a dumbfounded look on her face for a good while.

Finally, deciding that Elsa was too in shock to be able to do anything for a bit, with a flourish of her hand, the Ice Queen created a high backed chair, made of solid black ice, underneath the girl, raising her off the floor. The girl gasped as she was lifted off the floor, before beginning to try and regain her composure with little success. With another flourish, the Ice Queen also created throne for herself and a table to match, all solid black.

"Now that you're off the floor, we can begin to actually discuss things like adults," the Ice Queen stated, as she sat down elegantly, watching her younger self trying to figure out what was going on.

"You're..._me_," Elsa stammered out, looking as if she was still in shock.

The Ice Queen sighed. "I thought you would have already understood this, but yes...and no. I'm an alternate version of you, just a few years older."

"But, how is that possible?" Elsa asked, clearly trying to process the fact that she was sitting in front of herself.

"You can cast magical ice from your fingertips, yet you're questioning the fact that you are talking to an alternate version of yourself," the Ice Queen chuckled darkly. "Are you sure didn't hit your head when you fell? Maybe you will think better with some food in you."

With a snap of her fingers, a group of the Ice Queen's minions marched through the inky blackness of the snowflake, carrying platters of food on them. Elsa squirmed back in her seat, trying to get as far as she could when one walked over and set one down in front of her.

The Ice Queen knew that they were terrifying sights; over the years, she had made each one just a little more frightening than the last, either to scare surrendering dignitaries, or, to make sure that local population was too terrified to even attempt an uprising, like that Kristoff boy and those damn trolls had tried to do so long ago.

"W-What are those things?" Elsa asked, watching it carefully as it turned and headed back into the snowflake.

"Those," the older Elsa stated, glancing at the rest of them as they followed their fellow snow-creation through the portal,"are creatures of ice and snow that I created to help me with running the kingdom. Some are for just with tasks around the castle; others...for ensuring the peace. You can create them as well."

"Are there other things I can do?" Elsa wondered aloud, obvious trying to imagine what she could do.

"Of course. That's why I'm here; to help you control your powers and be able to rule your kingdom," the Ice Queen lied, watching as Elsa nodded at the idea, "but first, you will have to understand, there is only one way that you will ever be able to truly control you powers."

"What is it? Please, tell me." Elsa was sitting on the edge of her seat, clearly wanting to know. The Ice Queen smiled, knowing that she it was time to reel her in.

"You must understand," she stated, as she slowly got up and began to make her way around the table, "it is very difficult. It took me a long time to be able to figure out how to do this, and once you go down this path, there is no coming back. The only way to do this is to...let it all go."

"But I already did that...," Elsa exclaimed, as she tried to figure out what her other self meant.

"Did you really? You gave up your kingdom, but is that truly letting go? You know there are still things that you are holding onto, things that you know you need to let go, but can't bring yourself to."

"What do you mean? What else can I possibly let go of?"

"Physical things are not the only thing that can be let go off. You fear your powers still, whether you admit it or not; you fear about losing control of your powers and hurting someone you care deeply about. The only way for you truly to be in control of your powers, you must let go of two emotions that cause the most problems: fear and love. And, there is only one person who causes both of those emotions for you: Anna."

Elsa sprang up from her seat, anger in her eyes. "You expect me to just let go off Anna!? The only reason I left was to protect her!"

"Exactly!" The Ice Queen retorted, drawing closer to Elsa. "Because of her, you left your kingdom, where you could be helping your people with your powers. Instead of cowering in fear in the mountains, in a castle to trap yourself away from her. You may claim your free, but all you've done is cause more pain and misery to everyone because of it! Let. Her. Go."

The Ice Queen knew that Elsa was considering her words, the look of being in great turmoil written across her face. _I could trick her, lie to make her believe that its the best choice, but I want her to see it for herself, but if that doesn't work, there is always Plan B._

"No."

The Ice Queen stopped in shock, surprised at the sudden exclamation. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

Elsa turned and faced her doppelganger. "I mean, if the only way I'm going to be able to control my powers is to give my love for my sister, then I'd rather stay trapped in this castle for eternity, so that she will be safe."

The Ice Queen stood still, trying to process about what the girl had said. "So, there is no changing your mind then?"

"No, there isn't. I appreciate what you wanted to do for me, but I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

"Nothing at all? Nothing I can do to convince you of how right I am?"

"None."

Suddenly, without warning, black ice wrapped around Elsa's arms and legs, completely negating any type of movement. She struggled to get free as the Ice Queen slowly walked over to her, contempt covering her face.

"I offered you unlimited power, the ability to be able to be free, but you had to be stupid and refuse. I was going to try and do this nicely, but, since that didn't work, I guess its time to go with my second option."

"What are you doing?!" Elsa cried, trying to break free with no success, as the Ice Queen came over and cupped the girls face in her hands. The Ice Queen held the girl's head still and made her look into her eyes.

"When you first struck your sister with ice, you were lucky to hit her head, instead of her heart." Elsa gasped, surprised that the older Elsa knew this, but the Ice Queen ignored her. "The damn trolls told you about how dangerous hitting her heart was. Well, over years of research, I've discovered something about people who have been cursed with the powers of ice and snow: If you freeze their hearts, all it does is cause them to harden, removing those pesky emotions that hold them back."

"You're going to...freeze my heart?" Elsa stammered out, desperately trying to see if the woman in front of her was joking.

"So, you're not as stupid as you have led me to believe. Yes, I am going to freeze your heart, so that you can finally be free."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" The Ice Queen laughed darkly, finally releasing the girl's head as she turned away. "Because I want to, that's why. There is no other reason I need."

"There has to be some other reason for doing this!" Elsa pleaded as she continued to struggle against her ice restraints. Snow flurries began to form, whipping her hair around, but the Ice Queen ignored them. "You can't be that cold!"

"Can't I? You must understand, I know all about your past. How you froze your sister's heart; how you hid yourself away for years to protect them; how your poor parent's died on a sea voyage. I know everything. The only difference between you and me is that I sought to gain control of my power, rather than being made to fear it."

"That can't be the only difference between us! You can't have been made that cold just because of that?!"

The Ice Queen glanced at her with a look of pity and contempt. "No? Well, then let me tell you my history. I killed my parent's when I was ten, because they were holding me back, worried about what I was going to do; I took control of the kingdom when I was 13, before being to take control of the neighboring kingdoms with my hordes of snowman when I was 17. Anna tried to stop me, but alas, the ice in her heart severely slowed her down until she was a still as a, well, statue." She chuckled at that, remembering how she Anna into a nice statue for the garden. "By the time I was 22, I had conquered most of Europe, when I decided that I should look to other places to control. Eventually, I found this reality and well, the rest is history."

"I was wrong." The Ice Queen turned to look at Elsa, who was staring at her defiantly. "You're not just cold; you're a monster."

Elsa's head jerked back as the Ice Queen slapped her across the face. She grabbed the girls hair, causing her to cry out in pain as the snow flurries turned into a blizzard, raging inside the castle. The older Elsa brought the younger Elsa's head forward.

"I have killed people for less things than that, my dear, so be glad that I need you alive for my plans." She hissed in her ear, feeling as the girl began to shake in fear.

* * *

Elsa stared at her older self in fear, feeling a sense of dread. No matter what she had tried, she could break free of the black ice that was holding her in place. Even the blizzard raging around them seemed to do nothing to the Ice Queen, as she just stood there, staring at Elsa.

"Now that you have finished attempting to stop me, allow me to finish my work." With a wave of her hand, a blast of black ice shot out of the Ice Queen fingertips, striking Elsa in the chest.

Elsa screamed, as the cold, colder than anything she had ever imagined, struck her core. Her body spasmed as it was wracked with pain, as it tried to compensate for the change. The ice holding her place disappeared, causing her to fall to the floor. She curled into the fetal position in a desperate attempt to keep any heat that she had left. The blizzard that she had created earlier wasn't helping, as it grew even more powerful, causing the whole castle to shake.

"There is no point in trying to fight it; the more you struggle, the more painful it becomes," the Ice Queen stated, staring down at the form of her younger self. "If you give in, it will be so much easier for both of us."

Elsa didn't reply, focusing all her attention on herself. She knew if she opened her mouth again, all that would come out would be a scream of pain and anguish. The cold continued spreading throughout her, causing her even more pain. Wherever the cold went, it felt as if that part of her was frozen solid and then smashed into little pieces. Soon, it became so painful, she felt herself begin to slip into unconscious in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

_I'm so sorry, Anna, _she managed to think,before she slipped into the darkness.

AN: Hello there people! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for the next update. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, my next update may be longer than it took for this one to come together; I recently started college and so I am going to to way busy, but hopefully, I will be able to continue this story sooner rather than later. So, thanks for being so patient, and I hope to be able to get you another chapter real soon!

Also, don't forget to review, follow, fav, etc. If you don't, the Ice Queen will come for you! ;)


End file.
